La Princesse de la Pleine Lune, tome 1
by manoncamille
Summary: Voici mon chef d'œuvre, qui est une fic en deux tomes.le premier, celui-ci, est bientôt terminé, il ne reste qu'un chapitre et le deuxième sera posté après. Au programme, la sœur de Zero et Ichiru va faire connaissance avec son destin liés aux vampires...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous ! Voici mon chef-d'œuvre et ma plus grande fierté, neuf chapitres, bientôt dix, de nouveaux personnages, les anciens, une histoire captivante et tout ça créé par moi.

Ce chapitre est assez court car c'est une sorte de prologue, mais les suivants seront plus longs, enfin je crois...

Bonne lecture !

Un soir de pleine lune, une ombre s'approchait d'une maison isolée. Grande, avec des yeux carmin remplis d'une lueur de vengeance, elle est bien décidée à se venger...

Au même moment, à l'intérieur de la villa, une femme rangeait des affaires dans des cartons. L'humaine était élancée, mince, avec des cheveux couleur caramel et des yeux brun clair. Soudain, une petite voix tout ensommeillée retentit dans son dos.

— On déménage ? Mais on vient juste de s'installer ici !

La femme se retourna et sourit en voyant sa fille, âgée de onze printemps, se frotter les yeux et bâiller.

— Oui, tu as raison, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Ton père et moi, nous sommes toujours pourchassé par des vampires bien décidés à venger nos victimes, alors nous devons voyager pour les semer, tu comprends ?

La jeune fille acquiesça et s'étira, puis elle s'assit par terre en tailleur et commença à contempler un katana d'environ soixante-dix centimètres qu'elle posa à plat sur ses genoux.

L'arme était magnifique, la tsuba était argentée tout comme le reste, c'est pour cette raison que ce joyau était appelé Fureur d'argent.

— Kisa, où sont tes frères ?

La jeune adolescente releva la tête et désigna la porte d'un hochement de tête, tandis qu'elle montrait le plafond d'une main.

— Ichiru est allé se promener et Zero se trouve en haut. Tu veux que j'aille les chercher ? s'enquit-elle de sa voix douce.

— Non, c'est bon, mais qu'as-tu ?

Kisa s'était figée et regardait la porte avec effroi, puis elle s'élança vers cette dernière et sortit sur le perron en appelant son frère.

Soudain, une rafale de vent puissante la fit reculer tandis que le bruit d'une porte qui claquait retentissait derrière elle. Kisa aperçut une silhouette à quelques mètres devant elle et sentit une aura puissante, surpuissante même.

Un vampire, pensa-t-elle tout en posant sa main droite sur son arme, alors je ne m'étais pas trompée.

— Qui êtes-vous ? cria-t-elle en avançant d'un pas et en se mettant en garde.

Une voix féminine, froide, mais tellement envoûtante retentit devant elle.

— Quel talent, tu as senti ma présence avant tes parents, tu ferais une bonne chasseuse... Mais cela n'arrivera jamais !

Kisa eut juste le temps d'apercevoir une forme floue ressemblant à une main foncer sur elle, avant qu'une voix familière ne lance :

— Non !

Quelqu'un s'interposa entre elle et la main, qui s'arrêta.

— Je vous en prie, ne lui faites pas de mal. Vous pourrez faire ce que vous voulez aux autres, mais pas à elle, supplia-t-il d'une voix déterminée, mais légèrement tremblante.

Le jeune garçon se retourna et regarda sa sœur avec indifférence et tendresse à la fois.

— Ichiru !

La jeune Kiryû se jeta dans les bras de son frère et regarda par-dessus son épaule, elle aperçut une vampire de grande taille aux superbes cheveux argentés et au regard glacial les observer avec intérêt.

Kisa recula et sentit un frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale, son instinct lui disait que la vampire était extrêmement dangereuse, bien plus que tous les autres vampires qu'elle avait affrontés, ensuite elle ficha son regard dans celui de son frère.

— Ichiru, que se passe-t-il ? Que fais-tu avec ce monstre ? C'est un vampire !

— Et alors ?

Kisa tressaillit, le regard de son frère s'était durci et il serrait les poings.

Il poussa sa sœur contre la paroi et planta ses yeux légèrement violets dans ceux azurs de sa sœur .

— Écoute-moi Kisa, cette femme s'appelle Lady Shizuka Hio et ce n'est pas une vampire, mais une princesse. Elle va m'offrir un autre destin. J'ai décidé de la suivre, je ne peux plus vivre ici, avec nos parents hypocrites et les regards méprisants que les chasseurs de vampires me lancent. Mais toi aussi, tu peux nous suivre, réfléchis ! Notre famille ne fait que nous utiliser, nos parents et Zero se fichent de toi et moi, viens avec nous...

La jeune fille se dégagea, jeta un bref coup d'œil à Shizuka et ressentit un nouveau frisson la parcourir. Elle replanta son regard dans celui de son frère.

— Qu'as-tu voulu dire en disant qu'elle pourra faire ce qu'elle désire aux autres ?

Le jeune Kiryû détourna le regard, sa sœur recula, frappée d'horreur.

— Non, non, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Et si vous devez les tuer, je ne suivrai jamais des assassins !

La porte explosa, Ichiru plaqua sa sœur par terre pour la protéger des débris et les hunters Kiryû apparurent, ils tressaillirent en voyant la Sang pur alors que Zero se précipitait vers son jumeau et leur sœur .

— Shizuka Hio ? Que veux-tu ? s'exclama le chef de famille.

— Me venger. Vous avez tué mon fiancé. Alors subissez ma colère.

Elle disparut et les chasseurs entendirent un cri, ils se retournèrent et aperçurent la Princesse de la folle efflorescence se tenir derrière Zero et l'immobiliser.

— Non, Zero ! cria Kisa en voyant Shizuka planter ses crocs dans la gorge de son frère, puis elle voulut les rejoindre, mais Ichiru l'en empêcha en la cognant à la nuque. La jeune fille sentit sa vision se troubler et elle s'effondra, inconsciente.

— Eh, Kisa, réveille-toi !

La jeune adolescente se réveilla en sursaut, couverte de sueur. Saki sa camarade de chambre se tenait à côté d'elle, l'air soucieuse, c'était une jeune fille aux cheveux caramel lui arrivant au bas du dos et aux yeux brun foncé, elle portait en ce moment un pyjama vert émeraude.

— Ça va ? Tu remuais et gémissais dans ton sommeil.

— Oui, j'ai juste fait un cauchemar, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Kisa avec un sourire crispé.

Son amie la regarda, l'air sceptique.

— Hum, si tu le dis, mais où vas-tu ?

Kisa s'était levée et avait enfilé ses chaussures. Elle s'étira et attrapa sa veste, qu'elle enfila, puis elle se tourna vers la jeune fille qui la regardait et murmura :

— Nulle part, je vais juste me promener un moment.

La jeune Kiryû sortit et referma la porte derrière elle. Elle commença à marcher, plongée dans ses souvenirs, cela faisait déjà quatre ans...

Elle revoyait ses frères s'entraîner avec leur maître, ce dernier les féliciter en leur ébouriffant les cheveux. Ichiru se laissait toujours faire, tandis que Zero se dégageait en rouspétant et en criant contre Yagari. Elle revoyait leur mère les enlacer et leur souhaiter bonne nuit...

L'adolescente soupira et afficha un sourire triste, ses parents et Ichiru lui manquaient. Il ne se passait pas un jour ou une nuit sans qu'elle ne pense à eux. Ces personnes qui étaient là et qui ne seraient plus avec elle. Même si elle avait Zero et Saki, ainsi que ses autres amis auprès d'elle, ils ne pourraient jamais remplacer ceux qu'elle avait perdus. Elle serra les poings à l'idée d'avoir perdu l'être le plus cher à son cœur. Il n'était pas mort, non elle refusait d'y croire, mais il était loin et même si elle le revoyait, Zero ferait tout son possible pour empêcher leurs retrouvailles.

— Kisa ?

La voix douce, chaleureuse et gracieuse, avait retenti derrière elle. Elle se retourna et aperçut deux de ses amis de la nuit. Le premier, vampire aristocrate aux cheveux à la couleur du blé, l'observait avec curiosité et avec un léger sourire. Le deuxième, prince parmi les vampires, ses cheveux marron soyeux ondulant dans le vent et ses yeux chocolat l'observant avec une douceur infinie, se tenait à seulement quelques pas derrière elle, son meilleur ami se tenant à sa droite.

— Kaname, Takuma. Bonsoir.

Ce dernier lui adressa un signe de la main avant de s'excuser et de prendre congé tout en souriant.

Kisa et le Sang pur s'observaient, la première essayant de dissimuler son trouble et sa tristesse, le second essayant, au contraire, de déchiffrer les sentiments de son amie.

— Il est bien tard, pour une humaine, même si c'est une gardienne et une chargée de discipline, murmura-t-il en continuant d'observer sa protégée.

Celle-ci haussa les épaules et dit fermement.

— Je n'avais pas sommeil, alors j'ai décidé de sortir.

— Je vois... Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi avais-tu l'air si morose, à l'instant ?

Elle tressaillit et soudain se sentit plaquée contre cet homme, celui qui veillait sur elle depuis ce fameux jour, ce jour où elle avait enfin repris goût à la vie.

— Ka... Kaname, pourquoi ? chuchota-t-elle d'une voix faible tout en se serrant contre le « jeune » vampire.

— Pourquoi quoi, petite princesse ? s'enquit le Sang pur en caressant les cheveux couleur argent de la jeune humaine.

Cette dernière releva la tête, surprise. Petite princesse était le surnom affectueux

que le fils Kuran utilisait autrefois. Un jour, quelques mois après leur première rencontre, elle lui avait demandé pourquoi elle avait droit à ce surnom.

Il lui avait répondu en riant, mais parce que tu es petite et que tu as l'âme d'une princesse.

Kisa éclata en sanglots, décontenancé Kaname arrêta son geste et murmura :

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ? Ce n'est quand même pas le fait que j'aie réutilisé ce surnom qui t'as mise dans cet état ?

Elle secoua la tête et lui raconta tout d'une voix tremblante, son cauchemar, sa peur de ne pas savoir si Ichiru allait bien, son désir ardent de le revoir, son désespoir à l'idée de ne pas revoir ses parents...

Le président du pavillon de la lune l'écouta et la consola jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme, ensuite il la ramena dans sa chambre en lui faisant promettre de dormir et de venir le voir après les cours, le lendemain.

Kaname referma la porte, soupira et commença à marcher. Tout d'un coup, il s'immobilisa et tourna la tête vers le couloir menant aux dortoirs des garçons.

Adossé à un mur, bras croisés, son regard chargé de haine et de mépris, Zero Kiryû l'observait.

— Tiens, Kiryû. Décidément, c'est de famille cette habitude de traîner la nuit, enfin... Peut-être, es-tu en train de t'habituer à la vie nocturne ?

L'autre tressaillit et le fusilla du regard. Puis, il se reprit et demanda froidement.

— Que faisais-tu dans la chambre de ma sœur , Kuran ?

— Je la consolais, vois-tu, elle a fait un cauchemar, et est partie se promener, ensuite Takuma et moi nous l'avons trouvée et elle a fini par me confier ses angoisses...

— Quelles angoisses ? le coupa sèchement Zero.

Son rival le regarda avec dédain, puis répondit d'une voix froide et moqueuse.

— Ses angoisses. Le fait qu'elle se demande si... Hum, voyons comment s'appelle-t-il déjà, ah oui, Ichiru. Si, il est vivant et s'il va bien, si elle le reverra un jour, je continue ?

Zero tressaillit violemment. Et porta la main à son pistolet anti-vampire, au dernier moment, il la laissa tomber, et commença à s'éloigner.

— Une dernière chose, Kiryû.

Le jeune chasseur ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter, peut être à cause d'un des pouvoirs du vampire ou peut être juste par curiosité.

— La prochaine fois que je vois Kisa dans cet état, je te jure que tu le paieras, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Après tout, c'est ta sœur , c'est à toi de prendre soin d'elle... Ah et, bonne chance, tu en auras besoin.

Zero se retourna, Bloody Rose à la main, mais Kaname avait déjà disparu. Le jeune homme trembla de rage et donna un coup de poing contre la paroi.

Regardant par une fenêtre, quelqu'un avait été témoin de toute la scène, il soupira tristement et murmura en laissant retomber le rideau mauve.

— Ouais, et ben ce n'est pas pour demain.

Dans le ciel, la lune fut obscurcie par un nuage, comme si elle partageait le désespoir, la tristesse et la rage, de ceux qui ont souffert sous son règne.

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé, des rewiews ? ce serait gentil^^. A bientôt j'espère !


	2. 2ième chapitre Rencontre sous le soleil

Ce chapitre est plus long que le précédent. Bonne lecture !

Le lendemain matin, Kisa et Saki se levèrent, enfilèrent leur uniforme de la Day Classe et descendirent dans le couloir menant aux classes de jour, elles n'avaient pas faim et de toute façon, les deux adolescentes n'avaient pas le temps d'aller au réfectoire. Le soleil brillait et il faisait une chaleur d'enfer, Kisa jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre et afficha un sourire amusé.

Les vampires doivent souffrir aujourd'hui, eux qui n'aiment pas le soleil, pensa-t-elle.

— Eh Yuki !

Le cri de sa camarade de chambre sortit la jeune fille de ses pensées, elle tourna la tête et aperçut ses deux autres meilleures amies, Yuki Cross, fille du Directeur et également gardienne et chargée de discipline. Yuki était au courant pour le secret de la Night Classe.

En fait à l'Académie, seuls Yuki, Kisa, Zero, les professeurs de la Night Classe et le Directeur étaient au courant. En face de la jeune Cross se tenait Yori Wakaba, élève douée et camarade de chambre de Yuki. Cette dernière avait de longs cheveux couleur cacao et d'immenses yeux chocolat, elle portait une veste noire avec d'élégantes lignes blanches et un gros ruban rouge, une jupe également noire, des collants de la même couleur et des bottines brunes.

Cet ensemble était en fait l'uniforme officiel des filles de la Classe de jour.

Yori avait des cheveux roux et des yeux couleur marron clair, elle portait la même tenue. Kisa, quant à elle, avait de magnifiques et grands yeux bleu azur et des cheveux argentés lui arrivant au milieu du dos.

Les quatre adolescentes étaient dans la même classe, Saki étant la plus âgée puisqu'elle avait seize ans, les trois autres en avaient quinze. Yuki se retourna et leur adressa un signe de la main. Saki courut jusqu'à elles tandis que Kisa suivait plus lentement. Les adolescentes discutèrent un moment, puis entrèrent en classe.

La plupart des élèves étaient assis et Kisa repéra son frère assis à sa place, il regardait par la fenêtre et semblait plutôt calme, mais sa sœur comprit que ce n'était qu'une façade, elle le connaissait mieux que quiconque.

Un groupe de filles discutait devant le bureau, elles semblaient excitées, en tout cas plus que d'habitude. Curieuse, elle se rapprocha et commença à comprendre leur conversation.

— Il paraît qu'il est beau gosse.

— Ah oui ?

— Mais dans ce cas, il devrait aller dans la Night Classe, non ?

— Pas forcément, après tout, nous avons Zero qui est plutôt pas mal.

— Euh, excusez-moi...

Kisa s'incrusta et leur demanda de qui elles parlaient.

— Quoi ? Tu n'es pas au courant ?

— Euh, non, c'est pour ça que je vous le demande...

L'élève hocha la tête et se rapprocha avec des airs de conspiratrice.

— Eh bien, on va avoir un nouveau camarade !  
>— Vraiment ? s'enquit Kisa, étonnée, mais on se trouve au milieu de l'année !<p>

— Oui, mais d'après les rumeurs, avant il aurait eu un empêchement, une maladie, je crois.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et leur professeur d'histoire entra.

— Mesdemoiselles, veuillez-vous asseoir, s'il vous plaît.

Elles obtempérèrent, Kisa étant la plus rapide. La jeune Kiryû adorait l'histoire, d'ailleurs elle était la meilleure de la classe dans cette branche. Elle était assise au deuxième rang, près des fenêtres et trois rangs devant son frère. Quant à ses amies, Saki se trouvait de l'autre côté au premier rang et Yuki et Yori étaient assises côte à côte, au dernier rang.

Kisa leva la tête et frissonna. Un jeune homme venait d'entrer à son tour, aussi beau que l'avaient annoncée les élèves, grand, svelte, des cheveux noirs coupés courts et brillants. Ses yeux gris clair étaient étonnants, il portait l'uniforme des garçons de la Day Classe et il dégageait une aura impressionnante pour un humain.

Le jeune adolescent alla se mettre à côté du bureau des professeurs, Kisa tressaillit, elle venait de croiser son regard, ils se fixèrent pendant quelques secondes, puis il détourna le regard.

Le maître tapa dans ses mains et appela au silence.

— Bon, comme vous l'avez remarqué, vous avez un nouveau camarade. Tu peux te présenter ?

Le nouvel élève acquiesça et tourna la tête vers la classe.

— Enchanté, je m'appelle Ayamé Hinamori. J'ai dix-huit ans. J'aime le sport, tout particulièrement le football et le basket-ball, je lis volontiers, surtout si ce sont des livres fantastiques, hum c'est tout, dit-il en souriant.

Le professeur rétablit le calme, puis se tourna vers le jeune homme.

— Très bien, Ayamé, tu peux aller t'asseoir à côté de Shindo, dit-il en désignant une élève portant des lunettes assise au premier rang.

Ayamé hocha la tête, remercia le maître et alla s'asseoir.

Kisa frissonna derechef, son instinct lui disait que le nouveau était dangereux, pourtant ce n'était probablement qu'un humain ordinaire, elle haussa les épaules et se concentra sur le cours.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, les cours de la journée étaient terminés, on pouvait apercevoir le coucher du soleil par les grandes fenêtres de la classe. La jeune Kiryû soupira et remarqua que le jeune Hinamori était encerclé par un groupe d'élèves, en fait plus de la moitié des étudiants l'assaillait de questions. Il y répondait en souriant et avec un plaisir évident. Kisa fronça les sourcils, attrapa son sac et commença à descendre les escaliers. Soudain une main se posa sur son épaule, elle s'immobilisa et tourna la tête, Zero la regardait avec son habituel regard froid, mais là, il avait l'air légèrement en colère.

— Où est ce que tu vas comme ça ? demanda son frère, l'air soupçonneux.

— Au pavillon de la lune, et de toute façon cela ne te regarde pas.

— Oh que si, ça me regarde justement. Après tout, je suis ton frère, mais visiblement ça t'est égal, puisque tu préfères te confier à Kuran Kaname plutôt qu'à moi.

La jeune fille fit volte-face et fusilla du regard le chargé de discipline.

— Comment est-tu au courant ?

— Disons que j'ai eu une petite conversation avec ton prince charmant, expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Sa sœur l'observa une fraction de secondes, puis commença à s'éloigner en direction de la porte, le jeune Kiryû la laissa faire, sachant très bien qu'il n'arriverait pas à la faire changer d'avis. La porte claqua sous les regards étonnés des étudiants, Zero resta immobile un bon moment avant de sortir à son tour, sous le regard songeur d'Ayamé.

Ce dernier se tourna vers Shindo et lui demanda gentiment.

— Dis-moi, les deux élèves qui viennent de sortir, qui sont-ils ?

La jeune fille sourit et répondit joyeusement.

— Ah, c'est Kisa et Zero Kiryû, ils sont frères et sœur . Kisa a quinze ans et Zero dix-sept, pourquoi ? interrogea-t-elle.

— Oh pour rien, merci, murmura-t-il en fixant à nouveau la porte.

Kisa se dirigea rapidement vers le bâtiment réservé aux vampires et s'arrêta devant la porte, elle pouvait entendre des bruits de voix à l'intérieur, apparemment une dispute était en train de se dérouler, elle toqua, attendit une réponse, puis la jeune fille entra.

Quelques aristocrates étaient assis sur de confortables et luxueux canapés couleur vanille. L'un d'eux était Takuma, il tourna la tête, l'observa quelques secondes, puis lui sourit.

— Ah Kisa ! Bonsoir, on se demandait si tu allais venir aujourd'hui.

— Bonsoir, répondit-elle en souriant.

Puis elle se tourna vers deux vampires, face à face et qui se criaient dessus tout en se lançant des injures.

L'un était un jeune homme avec des cheveux blonds et hérissés, il avait des yeux bleu azur et portait le traditionnel uniforme de la Night Classe. L'autre était une fille avec de longs cheveux brun clair et des yeux également bruns, mais beaucoup plus foncés, elle portait une robe mauve légèrement décolletée. Ils ne portèrent aucune attention à la jeune apprentie qui afficha un sourire amusé. Après tout, ce n'était pas nouveau, ces deux-là ne pouvaient pas se supporter, elle s'approcha des canapés et s'assit à côté de l'autre vampire féminin de la pièce.

Celle-ci était rousse avec des yeux bleu clair et elle portait également l'uniforme de la Classe de nuit. A côté de la jeune vampire se tenait son petit ami, il avait les cheveux violets et les yeux mauves très pâles. Tout comme sa copine, il portait son uniforme. Le dernier vampire était très grand, aussi mince que ses camarades, les cheveux roux et hérissés et les yeux couleur rouille.

Kisa se tourna vers le rouquin et lui demanda avec intérêt en désignant les deux vampires en train de s'injurier.

— Dis, Kain, quelle est la raison de leur dispute ?

Le vampire soupira longuement et s'enfonça dans le canapé.

— Oh, comme d'habitude, ils veulent savoir qui aura le privilège de s'asseoir à côté de Kaname demain en classe.

La jeune adolescente pouffa et se tourna vers Takuma qui venait de lui poser une question.

— Oui, ça s'est bien passé, on a eu l'histoire en début de matinée et... Ah, oui ! on a un nouveau camarade classe.

— Ah bon, s'étonna le jeune aristocrate, et comment est-il ?

La jeune fille haussa les épaules et soupira sous les regards curieux de ses amis.

— Il est très mystérieux, plutôt sympa et...

La jeune fille hésita, elle ne savait pas si elle devait parler à ses amis de l'aura de Ayamé et du fait que son instinct lui disait qu'il était plus qu'un seul humain.

De toute façon, ils finiront bien par le rencontrer et, à ce moment-là, ils pourront analyser son aura et pour mon instinct c'est certainement parce que je suis à cran ces derniers temps, pensa-t-elle.

— Kisa ? ça va ? appela Shiki d'une voix inquiète.

— Oui, désolée, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, dit-elle en souriant.

Le vampire qui s'était penché pour la regarder se redressa et l'observa d'un air sceptique.

— T'es sûr que c'est pas plutôt à cause de tes hormones ?

Gênée, Kisa détourna le regard, Rima tapa la tête de son petit ami en levant les yeux au ciel, Kain et Takuma soupirèrent, exaspérés, Ruka regarda son ami avec incrédulité et Aido lui cria dessus en disant qu'il n'y avait que LUI qui pouvait embêter la jeune Kiryû.

Soudain une voix douce et légèrement sévère retentit au-dessus d'eux.

— Arrête Shiki, tu vois bien que tu la mets dans l'embarras, Kisa rejoins-moi.

Kaname les observait depuis le haut des escaliers, le Sang pur était appuyé à la rambarde et regardait son cousin avec sévérité, celui-ci soupira et s'excusa auprès de son amie, la jeune fille sourit, amusée, se leva, salua ses amis et monta l'escalier pour rejoindre son protecteur, ce dernier se dirigea vers sa chambre, suivie de la jeune adolescente.

Kaname referma la porte derrière elle et se dirigea vers un canapé couleur grenade, puis il s'assit, adossé au dossier et avec les jambes croisées. Notre héroïne, elle, observa la chambre pour au moins la troisième fois tout en avançant. La pièce était grande, lumineuse grâce à la grande fenêtre se trouvant au fond de la pièce, à cette heure de la journée, les rideaux violets placés de chaque côté étaient fermés. Un immense lit à baldaquin blanc occupait presque tout le côté droit de la pièce, à côté se tenait une petite table de nuit avec une lampe posée dessus ainsi qu'un livre. Sur la gauche se tenait une bibliothèque entièrement remplie de livres de différentes tailles, genres et contenus. Le sol, recouvert de moquette proupre, était très propre et en ordre. Un bureau se tenait au milieu de la pièce, il était jonché de divers papier et affaires de bureau en tout genre.

Kisa s'assit à côté du jeune président qui commença à lui caresser tendrement les cheveux. Elle ferma les yeux et murmura.

— Merci Kaname.

— Hum, pourquoi ?

— Pour hier. Sans ta présence, je... Je ne crois pas que j'aurai tenu le coup.

— De rien, c'est normal de s'aider entre amis et puis tout le monde a ses angoisses et ses soucis, humains ou vampires.

La jeune fille le regarda avec reconnaissance. Il avait toujours été là pour elle, que ce soit pour l'aider à faire ses devoirs, pour la consoler, pour la rassurer quand elle s'inquiétait du fait que Zero était peut-être en danger lors de ces missions...

Oui, depuis ce fameux jour, il y a quatre ans, le Sang pur était devenu comme un troisième frère pour Kisa...

_Flash-back_

_Cela faisait un mois que les deux jeunes Kiryû vivaient avec le Directeur Cross et sa fille Yuki. Kisa n'avait eu aucun mal à s'intégrer, certes elle pensait encore à ce qui s'était passé lors du massacre et il lui arrivait de faire des cauchemars, mais contrairement à son frère qui était devenu froid et peu bavard, elle avait continué à être elle-même._

_Ce soir-là, il faisait froid et l'on pouvait voir que le temps était vraiment mauvais, le vent soufflait fort et la lune était cachée par d'épais nuages noirs. Yuki regarda par la fenêtre et soupira tristement, sa nouvelle amie qui était assise à côté d'elle l'interrogea._

— _Est-ce que ça va ? tu as l'air inquiète._

_La jeune Cross tourna la tête vers Kisa et sourit joyeusement._

— _Oui, ça va. C'est juste que je me demande si notre visiteur va pouvoir venir vu le temps qu'il fait._

— _Notre visiteur ? On va avoir de la visite ?_

_Yuki hocha la tête en souriant, elle avait l'air d'être impatiente que ce mystérieux visiteur arrive._

_Le Directeur et Zero qui revenaient dans la salle à manger allèrent s'asseoir à leur place. Kaien Cross sourit à sa fille et lui dit gentiment._

— _Allons, Yuki, tu sais bien qu'il viendra, quoi qu'il arrive et qu'il est sans doute impatient de te revoir, lui aussi._

_Soudain, on toqua à la porte, et une voix masculine se fit entendre._

— _Monsieur le Directeur ? Yuki ? Vous êtes là ?_

_La jeune fille se leva et se précipita dans l'entrée. Kisa et Zero échangèrent un regard, se demandant qui était l'inconnu._

— _Kaname, vient voir, j'aimerais te présenter à des amis, ils viennent d'arriver à la maison._

— _Ah oui, et qui ça ?_

_Yuki tirait sur la manche d'un jeune homme, enfin en apparence, celui-ci apparut dans l'entrebâillement, il était grand, mince, avec des cheveux couleur chocolat et des yeux de la même couleur, il portait un manteau noir._

_Il regardait les deux jeunes Kiryû avec curiosité, quant à ces derniers, ils s'étaient figés, Zero paraissait furieux, Kisa, elle, était effrayée. _

_Soudain le jeune chasseur se leva, attrapa un couteau et fonça sur le vampire. Kaname réagit extrêmement vite, il poussa Yuki avec un bras et para le coup avec son autre bras._

— _Espèce de monstre s'exclama Zero en continuant de tenir l'arme improvisée._

— _T'es pas blessé, s'inquiéta Yuki._

— _Eh bien, j'ai connu plus chaleureux comme accueil, repose ce couteau, ordonna le Sang pur avec calme._

— _Je te défends de me donner des ordres, sale vampire, tu dégages exactement la même aura qu'elle._

— _La même aura qu'elle... Alors tu dois être Zero Kiryû, murmura Kaname._

_Il jeta un bref regard vers Kisa, qui soutint son regard. Le jeune Kuran reprit calmement, tandis que Zero serrait les dents et lui lançait un regard assassin._

— _Je suis sincèrement désolé pour ce qui est arrivé à votre famille, mais ce n'est pas une raison suffisante pour te laisser me tuer._

_Kaname arracha le couteau et le fit retomber plus loin. Zero, lui, recula._

_Kisa se précipita vers son frère et l'enlaça par derrière._

— _Arrête ! Ce n'est pas de lui qu'on doit se venger ! Il n'y est pour rien !_

_Zero se dégagea et sortit de la pièce, suivi de Yuki, Kisa regarda la porte sans bouger. Le Directeur soupira et se tourna vers Kaname._

— _Désolé, Kaname, je ne pensais pas qu'il réagirait ainsi. _

— _Ne vous excusez pas, vous n'y êtes pour rien._

_Le Sang pur observa la jeune fille, puis lui demanda._

— _Pourquoi m'as-tu défendu ? Tu devrais également me haïr. _

_Kisa le fixa, puis murmura tristement._

— _Je sais bien que vous êtes un vampire, mais vous n'êtes pas celle qui a tué ma famille. Contrairement à mon frère, je sais que tous les vampires ne sont pas mauvais. Et c'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de devenir chasseuse spécialisée afin de pouvoir tuer uniquement les vampires que je veux tuer comme les level E.  
>— Tu m'as l'air bien jeune pour être chasseuse, quel âge as-tu ?<em>

— _Onze ans. Je suis encore en apprentissage, et vous ? vous avez quel âge ?_

_Kaname esquissa un sourire amusé, cette petite lui plaisait bien, elle avait bien plus de cran que Yuki et était tout aussi mignonne. Quant à son aura, elle était puissante, tout en étant fragile._

— _J'ai dix-sept ans, tu peux me tutoyer si tu veux. Je m'appelle Kaname Kuran._

_Kisa tressaillit, Kuran... Ce nom était très connu dans le monde vampirique et dans le monde des chasseurs. C'était celui de la plus puissante et de la plus prestigieuse des lignées de Sangs purs, des vampires n'ayant pas la moindre goutte de sang humain dans les veines, des vampires aux pouvoirs incroyables et des vampires extrêmement dangereux. Mais les Kuran avaient la réputation d'être pacifique, alors Kisa sourit sincèrement et s'inclina._

— _Enchantée, je suis Kisa Kiryû._

— Kisa ?

La jeune fille sursauta et regarda son protecteur qui l'observait avec inquiétude.

— Désolée, je pensais à notre première rencontre.

Kaname parut surpris, puis il sourit et murmura.

— Oui, un de mes meilleurs souvenirs.

— Même si mon frère a tenté de te tuer ? le chicana Kisa.

Il s'esclaffa, puis regarda dehors. Il commençait à faire nuit, et la jeune adolescente devait partir faire sa ronde.

Elle soupira et se leva, elle devait y aller maintenant sinon elle finirait par arriver en retard et son frère trouverait certainement un prétexte pour l'empêcher de voir la Night Classe.

— Je te raccompagne, murmura Kaname en se levant.

Ils sortirent de la pièce et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée, leurs amis n'étaient plus là, ils devaient sans doute être dans leur chambre ou en train se promener dehors.

Kaname effleura la joue de la jeune fille et murmura.

— Je ne serais pas là demain après-midi et demain soir, je dois aller au Sénat. Si tu as un problème, parles en à Takuma.

Kisa hocha la tête et sortit du pavillon, ensuite elle se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'Académie.

Elle leva la tête et aperçut Zero qui était adossé au mur, il releva la tête et fixa sa sœur . Il soupira et désigna l'école d'un signe de tête.

— Va inspecter les couloirs et les salles de l'Académie, je m'occupe des pavillons.

— D'accord, dit sa sœur en souriant. Heu, Zero ?

— Oui ?

Son frère la regarda avec curiosité, se demandant ce que lui voulait la jeune fille, puis il cligna des yeux, surpris. En effet, elle s'était rapprochée et l'avait enlacé, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de la repousser gentiment. Il adorait sa sœur , mais n'était pas enclin aux démonstrations d'affection, surtout en plein milieu de l'Académie et alors que n'importe quel vampire de la Night Classe pouvait les surprendre. À cette idée, le jeune Kiryû frissonna, non, il avait une réputation à tenir.

— Qu'est-ce qui te prend, marmonna-il en regardant sa sœur avec étonnement et agacement.

Celle-ci lui sourit malicieusement.

— Ben, je voulais juste m'excuser pour tout à l'heure et te montrer que tu comptes beaucoup pour moi...

Zero soupira et posa sa main sur la tête de sa sœur .

— Idiote, va, tu n'as rien fait de mal.

Soudain, ils se figèrent et tournèrent la tête, une aura puissante venait de se manifester, ainsi qu'une forte odeur de sang. Le frère et la sœur échangèrent un regard inquiet avant de s'élancer dans le parc. Kisa avait dégainé Fureur d'Argent et son frère avait fait de même avec son Bloody Rose. Kisa dépassa bientôt son frère et quelques minutes plus tard, elle arriva à destination. Une petite place normalement charmante avec un banc, une fontaine et une statue représentant le Directeur. Elle se figea et se sentit prise de nausées.

La statue, le banc et la fontaine étaient entièrement détruits, anéantis même, l'eau de la fontaine s'était répandue par terre et était bizarrement rouge.

Rouge à cause du sang se vidant du corps de deux malheureux élèves de la Classe de jour allongés près des restes de la fontaine et immobiles. La jeune fille se ressaisit et se précipita vers eux, elle vérifia leur pouls, et constata avec soulagement qu'ils étaient encore vivants, certaine qu'ils étaient dans un cas critique, elle les observa afin de déterminer l'origine des saignements.

Elle tressaillit en remarquant une profonde et large blessure au bas-ventre chez la fille et à la cuisse chez le garçon. Des blessures faites probablement par un objet coupant comme un couteau ou un poignard.

Kisa pansa rapidement les plaies et se leva, puis elle se tourna afin de constater les dégâts et sursauta.

Ayamé se tenait devant elle et l'observait avec curiosité et avec une légère inquiétude.

La jeune fille le regarda avec méfiance, premièrement l'aura qu'elle et Zero avait ressenti ressemblait à celle du jeune homme, deuxièmement elle ne lui faisait pas confiance et pour finir, ne disait-on pas que le coupable revenait toujours sur le lieu de son crime...

— Que fais-tu là ? interrogea-elle froidement.

Il la regarda, l'air impassible, puis se passa une main dans les cheveux.

— Hum, rien de spécial. J'ai entendu du bruit, alors je voulais voir ce qui se passait.

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil aux deux élèves, puis regarda derechef la jeune fille.

— Et toi ? Que faisais-tu là ?

Elle tressaillit imperceptiblement et répondit toujours aussi froidement.

— La même chose que toi.

— Hum, je vois.

Ayamé se rapprocha de quelques pas, Kisa voulut reculer, mais en fut incapable.

Elle était attirée irrésistiblement par ses prunelles nacrées et son léger sourire.

Qu'il est beau et mystérieux, pensa-t-elle en ignorant la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui disait de reculer.

Le jeune homme s'approcha davantage et souleva sa main afin de toucher le visage de celle qui l'avait intrigué. Il s'arrêta, remarquant le raidissement anormal de la jeune fille et ses yeux fermés. Il recula juste à ce qu'un espace suffisant soit créé, puis s'excusa d'une voix douce.

— Désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, après tout on se connaît à peine.

— Ce... Ce n'est pas grave, bredouilla Kisa en souriant nerveusement.

Ayamé l'observa quelques secondes avec le même air impassible, ensuite il reporta son attention sur les deux élèves évanouis et remarqua avec amusement.

— On a intérêt à se dépêcher de les conduire à l'infirmerie si on ne veut pas avoir deux cadavres sur les bras.

Kisa s'apprêtait à lui répondre quand des voix chargées d'inquiétude se rapprochèrent.

— Kisa !

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Elle tourna la tête et remarqua avec soulagement que Aido et Kain couraient dans leur direction.

Soudain elle craqua, c'était trop, la place détruite, tout ce sang... Elle sentit sa vision se troubler, se sentit tomber, entendit quelqu'un crier son nom, puis plus rien...

J'espère que vous avez aimé, n'oubliez pas les rewiews pour le moral^^. A bientôt.


	3. Troisième chapitre nom dans l'histoire

Me revoilà avec le troisième chapitre, allez courage plus que cinq à lire, enfin six avec celui-là^^. Bonne lecture !

Kisa se réveilla doucement, elle constata rapidement qu'elle se trouvait dans un lit de l'infirmerie. Celle-ci était une pièce de taille moyenne, aux murs bruns et au sol carrelé de blanc, plusieurs lits côte à côte dont deux étaient occupés par les deux élèves blessés lors de l'incident de la place, des armoires contenant médicaments divers et autre matériel médical, un bureau servant au médecin en chef et une chaise constituaient le mobilier de cette salle. La jeune Kiryû remarqua qu'elle n'était pas seule, en plus d'une infirmière en train de ranger des flacons dans une des armoires, il y avait également Zero assis sur une chaise à côté du lit qui observait sa sœur avec inquiétude. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux et remua, le jeune homme parut soulagé, il soupira et murmura.

— Enfin. Je commençais à me demander si tu allais te réveiller un jour.

— Très drôle. J'ai dormi longtemps ? interrogea Kisa en se redressant.

— Plusieurs heures, c'est le matin maintenant. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Tu savais pourtant que c'était stupide d'y aller sans moi et de discuter calmement avec Hinamori. Nous ne savons absolument rien de lui.

Sa sœur fronça les sourcils et répliqua.

— Premièrement, je ne suis plus une débutante, je t'ai dépassé parce que je savais que je pouvais m'en sortir dans n'importe quelle situation. Et ensuite pourquoi t'en prendre à Ayamé ? Il n'a rien fait de mal.

Son frère soupira et changea de sujet.

— Comment tu te sens ?

— Très bien et je meurs de faim, dit la jeune fille en souriant.

Zero leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne put s'empêcher d'abhorrer un sourire amusé.

Puis, la porte s'ouvrit et Dan Inzuki, le médecin en chef de l'Académie et professeur d'histoire de la Night Classe, entra dans la pièce, suivi de Kaname.

L'aîné des Kiryû se renfrogna en voyant le Sang pur, il détestait certes tous les vampires et en particulier les Sangs purs, mais il haïssait par-dessus tout Kaname Kuran, après Shizuka Hio bien sûr.

Dan sourit et s'approcha du lit, jeune homme de vingt-trois ans, aux cheveux bruns assez longs et attachés en queue-de-cheval et aux yeux noisette, il portait un pantalon blanc et un T-shirt écru.

— Comment va ma patiente ? s'enquit-il doucement en observant attentivement la jeune humaine.

— Très bien, je n'ai pas mal et je me sens en pleine forme, répondit-elle en espérant pouvoir sortir rapidement.

Le médecin hocha la tête et l'ausculta rapidement.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Kisa se levait et mangeait une banane avec avidité. Dan discutait avec Zero des derniers détails concernant la santé de la jeune Kiryû.

Kaname, lui, se posait des questions sur ce qui s'était passée la veille.

Kain et Aido lui avaient fait leur rapport et il se demandait qui avait bien pu agresser ces deux élèves et surtout qui à l'Académie avait assez de pouvoir pour pouvoir détruire la place et ne pas se faire repérer. Il n'y avait pas trente possibilités, peu d'élèves de la Night Classe avaient assez de pouvoir pour le faire, et la plupart faisaient partie de ses amis proches, c'est-à-dire : Aido, Kain, Shiki, Rima, Takuma, Ruka et Seiren, sa garde du corps et celle de Kisa. À part les élèves de la Classe de nuit, il y avait le Directeur, lui-même et...

Le jeune vampire tourna la tête vers Zero Kiryû, certes il n'avait pas entièrement terminé sa transformation, mais étant un chasseur de vampire, il aurait très bien pu obtenir un pouvoir particulier. Mais même si Kaname le détestait, il devait admettre qu'il n'avait aucune preuve et que c'était le frère de sa protégée, en plus les blessures avaient été faites par des armes style poignard et non par des canines ou une arme à feu. Mais si personne à l'intérieur de l'école n'avait agressé les étudiants, cela voulait dire que quelqu'un avait pu s'introduire à l'intérieur sans se faire voir et cette idée ne plaisait absolument pas au président du pavillon de la lune.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Kisa et sentit son cœur se serrer, si quelque chose lui arrivait, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Elle était tout pour lui... Soudain, il pensa au nouvel élève de la Day Classe, d'après ce que Kain et Aido lui avaient dit, Hinamori n'avait pas paru surpris par ce qu'il avait vu, alors que pour un simple humain il y avait de quoi être choqué. Visiblement le jeune Ayamé n'était pas celui qu'il prétendait être, à moins que ce ne soit qu'une coïncidence.

Kaname soupira et se redressa. Il croisa le regard de son rival et lui adressa un sourire froid, puis le Sang pur sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers le bureau du Directeur.

Peu après, Kisa et Zero sortirent également de la pièce et retournèrent au pavillon du soleil.

Au même moment, dans une salle de classe, on pouvait remarquer deux personnes, la première était Ayamé. Le jeune homme était debout et observait l'autre personne, une fille, aux longs cheveux couleur miel et aux yeux violets. Elle était assez petite, était habillée avec un pull noir en cachemire, d'un pantalon gris, de chaussures noires et une fleur de cerisier était attachée dans sa chevelure. Une ceinture couleur nuage fermait son pantalon et plusieurs armes blanches dont deux poignards et une dague y étaient attachés, deux petites sacoches se trouvaient également sur la ceinture. Une aura puissante et glaciale se dégageait de la vampire.

L'inconnue jouait avec un Hira shuriken et regardait par la fenêtre, juchée sur une table et remuant les jambes, de la classe on pouvait apercevoir les deux Kiryû retournant à leur pavillon.

— Que fais-tu là Amy ? interrogea le jeune homme avec une certaine froideur, mais teintée de respect et de crainte.

La jeune fille tourna la tête vers lui et lui adressa un sourire moqueur.

— Si je suis là, c'est pour accomplir la mission que notre lieutenant en chef m'a confié, mon petit Ayamé.

Ce dernier serra discrètement les dents, il ne supportait plus les remarques moqueuses et l'attitude prétentieuse de sa coéquipière et s'il le pouvait, il l'aurait déjà éliminé, mais voilà c'était impossible. D'abord, parce que Amy Coverage était son aînée et avait énormément plus d'expérience et de pouvoirs que lui, ensuite parce qu'elle était une des favorites du grand maître et un des plus puissants et dangereux membres de leur organisation.

— Quelle est cette mission ?

— Hum, accomplir la prophétie. Et pour ça, nous devons découvrir l'élue et nous en emparer, murmura la vampire, avec une expression sérieuse et en serrant légèrement l'étoile de métal qu'elle tenait dans sa main droite.

Son cadet tressaillit, c'était lui qui avait été chargé par un de leurs supérieurs, un des lieutenants secondaires, de remplir cette mission. Mais apparemment, on avait jugé qu'il ne pouvait pas y arriver seul.

Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées et d'ailleurs c'était peut-être le cas, il ne connaissait pas bien tous les pouvoirs de la jeune vampire, Amy sourit et dit, l'air supérieur.

— Yalissan-sempaï a jugé que je te serais utile et à mon avis, il n'a pas tort. Tu n'y arriveras jamais seul, je suis sûr que Kaname Kuran a déjà des soupçons, ce n'est pas le plus puissant Sang pur du pays pour rien. Et ce Zero Kiryû aussi m'a l'air redoutable bien qu'il ne soit encore qu'un simple chasseur et humain de surcroît. Bref, tu as besoin de mon aide et d'ailleurs tu n'as pas le choix.

Ayamé soupira et répliqua.

— Même si je suis obligé de t'obéir et de travailler avec toi, je peux quand même te donner mon avis. C'est toi qui as attaqué les deux élèves de la Day Classe et détruit la Place des Souvenirs, pas vrai ? Pourquoi ? ça ne servait à rien.

Son aînée sourit, l'air amusée et secoua son doigt comme si elle le grondait.

— Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre, Aya, cela a permis de leur montrer que leur Académie n'est pas tout à fait un havre de paix et qu'un danger les guette. En plus, quand les élèves vont découvrir le désastre, ils vont paniquer et il nous sera plus facile de repérer l'élue de la prophétie puisque qu'elle révèle ses pouvoirs uniquement quand elle éprouve une forte émotion, comme la peur, la colère ou la jalousie.

Le jeune homme devait admettre qu'elle avait raison. Cela faisait plus de quatre ans que lui, Amy et le reste de l'organisation recherchaient l'élue de la prophétie de la Princesse de la Pleine Lune. Une prophétie qui parlait d'une fille ayant des pouvoirs incroyables et dont leur chef suprême rêvait de s'emparer.

Soudain, Amy tourna rapidement la tête et fronça les sourcils sous le regard surpris de son coéquipier.

— Qu'est-ce que... Commença-t-il.

_Ne parle pas et écoutes-moi. Je te parle par télépathie, c'est un de mes pouvoirs. Quelqu'un de puissant se rapproche, je vais te laisser. _

_Normalement, tu devrais t'en sortir seul, mais en cas de problème, je ne serai pas loin. Bye et essaie de la trouver avant moi._

La vampire disparut et au bout d'une minute, Ayamé fit volte face. Kaname Kuran se trouvait derrière lui et le regardait, bras croisés et le regard méfiant. Le jeune homme frissonna, il n'avait jamais rencontré le Prince, comme on l'appelait, mais il savait à quel point il était dangereux et... Perspicace.

— À qui parlais-tu ? Et que faisais-tu là ? Les élèves de la Day Classe ne sont-ils pas censés avoir cours ce matin ? interrogea le Sang pur froidement.

Ayamé retint un soupir de soulagement, lui et Amy avaient eu chaud, si sa coéquipière n'avait pas repéré l'aura du vampire, il les aurait surpris et même si ensemble, les deux membres étaient très puissants, contre un Sang pur, ils auraient eu du mal.

— Pour répondre à vos questions monsieur, sachez que je ne parlais à personne, j'ai juste entendu du bruit alors j'étais curieux et oui je devrais être en classe, mais je voulais d'abord me rendre à l'infirmerie, répondit-il avec respect et en soutenant le regard du fils Kuran.

Celui-ci parut sceptique, soudain il réalisa ce que son opposant venait de dire et lui demanda d'une voix glaciale.

— Et qui voulait-tu voir à l'infirmerie ?

— Euh, Kisa Kiryû pourquoi ? répondit Ayamé, surpris par la question.

— Cela ne te regarde pas, mais sache Ayamé Hinamori, que si tu veux être proche de Kisa, tu as intérêt à faire profil bas et ne rien faire ou dire qui pourrait la mettre en danger. C'est clair ?

Ayamé fronça les sourcils, se demandant pourquoi Kisa paraissait aussi importante pour le vampire.

— Oui, c'est très clair, maintenant excusez-moi, mais je dois y aller, répondit-il froidement.

Kaname le regarda le dépasser et se diriger vers la porte, alors que le jeune homme s'apprêtait à sortir, le Sang pur murmura.

— Attends. Sache qu'à partir de maintenant, tu seras surveillé vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre par les membres de la Night Classe, je n'ai aucune confiance en toi.

Ayamé l'ignora et s'éloigna rapidement. Il savait qu'il était en difficulté, surveillé par Kaname Kuran, sa mission serait beaucoup plus difficile.

Le jeune homme soupira, il se doutait qu'Amy avait vu la scène et qu'il aurait droit à une remontrance pour s'être mis le président du pavillon de la lune sur le dos.

Pendant ce temps très loin du japon, en Angleterre, et plus précisément dans un immeuble de la capitale, un vampire se tenait agenouillé en signe de respect devant un autre vampire debout face à une fenêtre et qui lui tournait le dos. Une troisième personne se tenait adossée au mur, bras croisés.

Cette dernière personne, un humain, était grande, svelte, avec des cheveux gris attachés en catogan, des yeux couleur charbon, un sabre était accroché à son dos et deux poignards étaient suspendus à sa ceinture.

Il portait un pull gris clair et un pantalon blanc, aux pieds, il avait des chaussures noires et blanches. Il avait le regard impassible, il semblait tout voir et tout ressentir autour de lui et semblait âgé d'une trentaine d'années à peine.

Le vampire qui regardait par la baie vitrée était de taille moyenne, de longs cheveux blonds pendaient dans son dos et il avait des yeux chocolat.

Il dégageait une aura très puissante et bizarrement « chaude ». L'inconnu abhorrait un sourire satisfait et l'on pouvait apercevoir ses canines.

— Alors, comme ça, Amy a rejoint Ayamé. Parfait, à eux deux, personne ne les arrêtera, murmura-t-il d'une voix douce et victorieuse.

Le vampire agenouillé tressaillit imperceptiblement, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer l'homme appuyé contre le mur qui fronça les sourcils.

— Euh, maître, bredouilla le vampire en relevant la tête.

Le maître, qui visiblement était le vampire face à la fenêtre, tourna la tête et lança un regard glacial à son subordonné qui frissonna.

— Qu'y a-t-il ?

— Eh bien... Ne pensez-vous pas que Kaname Kuran, Kaien Cross ou encore ce Zero Kiryû pourraient nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues ?

L'homme esquissa un sourire et répliqua.

— Kaien Cross est certes le Chasseur Légendaire, mais tout le monde sait qu'il ne chasse plus les vampires et franchement je ne pense pas qu'il puisse arrêter nos deux champions. Quant à Kiryû, ce n'est qu'un novice.

— Mais...

— Tu as entendu notre lieutenant en chef, les chasseurs de vampires ne sont pas dangereux pour nous, enfin pas pour Amy en tout cas, murmura le maître d'une voix doucereuse en tournant la tête vers le vampire agenouillé.

Quant à ce cher Kaname, je le connais, il ne fera rien avant d'être parfaitement sûr que Ayamé est suspect et d'ici là, je suis sûr qu'il sera trop tard. Yalissan ?

Ce dernier tourna la tête vers son supérieur et l'interrogea du regard.

— Contacte Amy et dis-lui de se dépêcher.

Le vampire se tourna vers son subordonné et lui fit signe de partir. Yalissan finit par s'éloigner, lui aussi. Une fois seul, le vampire se retourna et se dirigea vers un tableau accroché à l'un des murs, il représentait une fille aux longs cheveux argentés et avec une robe blanche parsemée de paillettes, en haut de l'œuvre, une lune pleine et des étoiles.

L'individu posa sa main sur le visage de la femme et murmura en souriant.

— Un jour, tu seras à moi, princesse.

De retour à l'Académie Cross, Kisa était en classe et répondait aux questions de son professeur d'histoire.

— Très bien, Mademoiselle Kiryû, ce sera tout pour le moment.

La jeune fille se rassit en souriant, soudain elle frissonna. Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis son réveil à l'infirmerie et même si elle se montrait sûre d'elle et courageuse, afin de ne pas inquiéter son frère et ses amis, à l'intérieur d'elle-même, elle avait peur, peur de ce qui s'était passé sur la Place des Souvenirs, peur des conséquences de sa discussion avec Ayamé et enfin, peur du mystérieux agresseur. Il devait être extrêmement puissant pour avoir attaquer deux élèves et détruit la place sans se faire repérer. En effet, en plus de Zero, elle et le Directeur, certains professeurs de la Night Class comme Dan ou encore les membres de la Night Class, auraient dû repérer l'aura bien avant.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et un élève de dernière année apparut.

— Monsieur, le Directeur demande Kisa Kiryû dans son bureau.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la concernée qui cligna des yeux, surprise.

— Euh, très bien, jeune homme, merci. Kisa, vous pouvez y aller, murmura le professeur.

La jeune fille descendit les escaliers et se dirigea vers la sortie, croisant au passage les regards inquiets de son frère, de ses amies et bizarrement celui d'Ayamé.

Une fois dehors, elle se dirigea lentement vers le bureau tout en se demandant ce que lui voulait le Directeur. Elle finit par s'arrêter devant une porte banale et toqua, puis entra.

Kaien Cross se tenait assis derrière son bureau, l'air soucieux, il leva la tête et sourit en voyant entrer la jeune fille.

— Ah Kisa. Approche, s'il te plaît.

La jeune apprentie chasseuse s'exécuta et fronça les sourcils en voyant la feuille de papier que lui tendait l'ancien chasseur, la lut rapidement, ensuite elle murmura.

— Une mission... Mais pourquoi ? La guilde n'a pas fait appel à Zero et moi depuis quatre ans. Alors pourquoi maintenant ?

La jeune Kiryû serrait les poings en essayant de garder son calme, la guilde et son président pensaient sans doute pouvoir l'utiliser à leur guise, mais ils se trompaient, elle n'était pas du genre à obéir aveuglément, sauf que... Sauf que si elle n'acceptait pas cette mission, personne ne la ferait et des innocents humain se feraient sans doute tuer par les level E.

Elle releva la tête, une lueur déterminée dans ses yeux couleur océan et déclara d'une voix forte sous le regard inquiet du Directeur.

— J'accepte la mission, Monsieur. Je pars immédiatement.

Elle fit volte face et attrapa la poignée de la porte.

— Kisa ?

La jeune fille tourna la tête et interrogea du regard le Chasseur légendaire.

— Sois prudente, murmura ce dernier en l'observant gravement.

Elle sourit, hocha la tête et partit dans sa chambre afin de récupérer son katana, indispensable dans ce genre de mission.

Une fois dehors, elle se dirigea vers l'imposant portail de l'Académie et commença à descendre les innombrables marches d'escaliers, ne se doutant pas qu'elle était observée depuis la fenêtre du bureau du Directeur.

Par un homme, grand, mince, avec des muscles d'acier, vêtu d'un long manteau en cuir brun, un chapeau de cow-boy posé sur son épaisse et élégante chevelure couleur aile de corbeau. De longues bottes et un fusil attaché sur son épaule complétaient l'ensemble, l'inconnu avait également des yeux de braise et une cigarette dans la bouche.

— Je ne pensais pas qu'elle accepterait, elle a bien mûri depuis quatre ans, dit-il d'une voix impassible.

— Ouais, et attends de la voir à l'œuvre. Elle est vraiment redoutable à présent, même Kaname le reconnaît, dit joyeusement Kaien en fouillant dans une malle, et au fait Tôga, tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu venais faire ici. Serait-ce pour reprendre l'entraînement de Kisa ?

— En partie. Je veux également surveiller son frère, l'heure approche malheureusement.

Kaien Cross soupira tristement, il considérait les deux Kiryû comme ses enfants et savoir que la vie du jeune homme allait basculer lui était insupportable.

Tôga Yagari tourna la tête, et plissa les yeux. Puis il attrapa son fusil et sortit rapidement sous le regard étonné de son ami.

— Mais... Bredouilla Kaien en regardant la porte ouverte.

Yagari se précipita dehors et s'accroupit afin d'examiner le sol, soudain il entendit un faible bruit et dévia le poignard qui avait essayé de lui transpercer la poitrine et qui ne fit qu'effleurer son épaule. Le chasseur se redressa et tournant la tête vers un des piliers qui soutenaient le couloir ordonna sèchement.

— Je sais que tu es là, montre-toi.

Il entendit un rire moqueur, puis une voix féminine et froide s'éleva.

— Je n'ai pas l'intention de me montrer devant un des meilleurs chasseurs de vampires du moment, Monsieur Tôga Yagari, je ne suis pas suicidaire.

Le chasseur bondit en arrière pour éviter un serpent composé uniquement d'eau qui venait de lui foncer dessus, la créature visiblement créée par la mystérieuse inconnue se désagrégea et forma une flaque sur le sol. Le hunter se dirigea rapidement vers la colonne et retint un juron en remarquant la disparition de la vampire, il essaya en vain de repérer l'aura de son adversaire et revint vers la flaque d'eau.

— Tôga !

Kaien Cross arriva en courant et se figea en voyant la blessure de son ami.

— Tu es blessé, s'inquiéta-t-il, que s'est-il passé ?

Son ami soupira et se redressa. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa blessure, puis serra les dents.

— Ce n'est rien, juste une égratignure. Par contre, il y a un intrus dans l'enceinte de l'Académie.

L'ancien chasseur le regarda pendant quelques secondes, puis soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

— Kaien ? interrogea son camarade, encore plus inquiet qu'avant.

— Suis-moi.

Ils retournèrent au bureau du Directeur où celui-ci raconta à l'autre les événements des derniers jours et ses soupçons ainsi que ceux de Kaname.

Quinze minutes plus tôt, Kisa venait d'arriver en ville, elle s'arrêta quelques secondes pour regarder le plan de la cité, puis elle se dirigea vers un vieux bâtiment décrépi et apparemment abandonné.

Elle tendit l'oreille et entendant un cri, se précipita dans la demeure tout en dégainant son arme. La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle, sur ses gardes, il faisait affreusement sombre, puis entendant un gémissement marcha vers une forme recroquevillée dans un coin. Une fillette d'environ dix ans pleurait, tremblait, en touchant régulièrement sa gorge où l'on pouvait voir du sang s'écouler.

Kisa s'accroupit devant elle et parlant d'une voix douce et rassurante lui demanda.

— Bonjour, je m'appelle Kisa, je suis là pour t'aider, comment tu t'appelles ?

— Nat... Natsumi.

— Très bien Natsumi, que s'est-il passé ? lui demanda la jeune Kiryû tout en soignant la morsure.

La petite la regarda, effrayée, puis bredouilla.

— Je ne sais pas, je... J'étais en train de jouer dans mon jardin, quand quelque chose m'a assommée et m'a emmenée ici. Quand je me suis réveillée, j'ai vu un... Un homme et il m'a agrippé fortement les cheveux, il a posé sa bouche sur mon cou et il... il... il m'a mordu...

Elle éclata en sanglots tandis que la jeune chasseuse la prenait dans ses bras.

Soudain, elle entendit un bruit à l'étage, visiblement la créature séjournait toujours ici. Kisa souleva la fillette et la fit sortir de la demeure, puis elle se concentra, vérifiant que le vampire se trouvait bien dans la maison.

— Natsumi, écoutes-moi, tu vas prendre mon téléphone et appeler ta famille pour qu'ils viennent te chercher et surtout reste en dehors de la maison. Tu as bien compris ?

Elle hocha la tête et s'éloigna de la villa,

Kisa l'observa quelques secondes, dégaina derechef son katana et entra à nouveau dans la maison. Elle ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur l'aura de sa proie et eut juste le temps de parer un coup de griffe venant de derrière. La créature se tenait derrière elle et avait essayé de l'attaquer, elle ressemblait vaguement à un humain avec ses yeux rouges dans lesquels se reflétait une lueur de folie, ses canines qu'on pouvait distinguer sans problème le vampire ayant la bouche ouverte, ses mains aux longues griffes et enfin son air de pure démence.

Kisa grimaça, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyait un level E, mais à chaque fois, elle était écœurée, le monstre attaqua de nouveau, en grognant des paroles incompréhensibles et en fixant la gorge de la jeune fille avec avidité. Kisa finit par remarquer une ouverture et faucha le monstre en deux. Ce dernier la regarda d'un air stupide avant de se transformer en poussière.

La jeune chasseuse soupira, rengaina son katana et se figea, apparemment inquiète, elle se précipita dehors et s'arrêta net. Un mélange composé de level E et apparemment de vampires autrefois humains lui bloquait le passage. La jeune fille serra les dents et se morigéna.

Comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide, un piège, c'était forcément un piège et elle était tombée droit dedans.

Un des vampires se plaça face à elle et sans prévenir bondit sur elle...

Pauvre Kisa, je suis cruelle... Enfin, que voulez-vous j'adore faire souffrir mes personnages, nyark nyark.

Kisa : Elle est folle... Qu'est-ce qu'elle va me faire... au secours, j'ai peur.

Kaname : ne t'inquiète pas, je ne la laisserai pas te faire du mal mon am... Hmf !

*L'auteur met sa main sur la bouche du vampire et le regarde méchamment.

Auteur : Arrête Kaname ! Tu vas tout gâcher ! Au revoir et à bientôt et n'oubliez pas les rewiews )


	4. Quatrième chapitre

Salut les friends, aujourd'hui il va y avoir pas de mal de révélations, alors lisez attentivement^^. Merci et bonne lecture !

Zero marchait dans le couloir menant au bureau du Directeur, le jeune homme était inquiet, ne pas savoir ce que l'ancien chasseur voulait à sa sœur le tourmentait. Bien sûr, il savait que Kaien ne ferait jamais de mal à Kisa, mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il finit par arriver devant la porte du bureau et posa sa main sur la poignée, s'apprêtant à l'ouvrir.

— Zero !

Il soupira et tourna la tête vers Saki Fujimura, la camarade de chambre de Kisa, et lui demanda d'un air agacé.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Saki paraissait soucieuse et elle lui demanda timidement.

— Sais-tu où est Kisa ? je m'inquiète pour elle...

Le jeune soupira derechef et répliqua sèchement.

— Aucune idée.

— Ah... D'accord, ce n'est pas grave, murmura la jeune fille en s'éloignant.

Il la regarda partir, puis poussa la porte et se figea.

En plus de Kaien Cross assis à son bureau, il y avait également un homme que le jeune chasseur reconnut immédiatement. Il soupira, referma la porte et fit face au bureau, bras croisés et ignorant complètement son ancien professeur demanda.

— Où est ma sœur ?

Le directeur soupira et répondit laconiquement.

— En mission.

— Mais... QUOI ? s'exclama le jeune Kiryû, stupéfait et inquiet.

— Euh, oui, j'ai reçu un ordre de mission de la Guilde à son nom et elle est partie immédiatement, expliqua Kaien, mal à l'aise.

— Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? Kisa n'a que quinze ans et elle n'est qu'une apprentie, s'inquiéta Zero, furieux, en secouant le directeur.

Soudain le jeune homme sentit une main sur son épaule et on le força à reculer, ce qu'il fit de mauvaise grâce.

— Du calme, Zero, ordonna Tôga Yagari.

Il soutint le regard furieux de son ancien élève.

— Ta sœur est assez grande pour mener cette mission à bien, de plus même si elle est une apprentie, elle doit apprendre à se débrouiller seule.

Son ancien disciple rétorqua sèchement et d'un ton ironique.

— Comment pouvez-vous le savoir, maître ? vous ne l'avez pas vu depuis quatre ans et moi non plus d'ailleurs. Où étiez-vous passé pendant tout ce temps ?

Tôga soupira et regardant le jeune Kiryû droit dans les yeux expliqua calmement.

— Premièrement, je sais que ta sœur est plus forte qu'avant parce que cela se voit tout simplement. Ensuite, j'étais en mission à droite et à gauche et crois-moi je vous ai cherchés pendant ces quatre dernières années. Je ne savais pas où vous étiez, mais je suis content de te revoir, crois-moi.

Son disciple hocha la tête et marmonna.

— Moi aussi, sensei...

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, les deux chasseurs se retournèrent, surpris, un jeune homme venait d'entrer, l'air soucieux, il tenait un objet dans sa main.

— Takuma, s'étonna le directeur, que se passe-t-il ?

L'aristocrate s'approcha et murmura.

— Désolé de vous déranger, mais je pense que c'est important. Shiki vient de me téléphoner, ils sont été en ville chasser un level E avec Rima et là-bas ils ont trouvé de la poussière en grande quantité, du sang et...

Le vampire semblait hésiter, Zero tressaillit, il avait un mauvais pressentiment, quand le jeune Ichijô ouvrit la main, il manqua de s'effondrer.

Dedans se trouvait un médaillon en forme de cœur, doré et qui avait dû coûter cher, des lettres avaient été gravées dessus afin de former le nom Kisa. Cet objet appartenait à la jeune fille depuis quatre ans et elle y tenait comme à la prunelle de ses yeux.

Son frère se plaça devant le vampire et le plaqua contre le mur, Takuma ne broncha pas, il aurait pu l'éviter ou se dégager avec facilité, mais il comprenait la fureur et la détresse du jeune homme.

— Où est-elle ? interrogea froidement le jeune homme.

— Je n'en sais rien, mais Shiki et Rima sont partis à sa recherche, Seiren est allé prévenir Kaname et Aido, Ruka et Kain nous attendent.

Zero le fusilla du regard et rétorqua sèchement.

— Je n'ai absolument pas besoin de votre aide et surtout pas celle d'un Sang pur.

Il s'éloigna d'un pas rageur et sortit sous le regard stupéfait et inquiet des autres.

— Attends Zero, c'est bien trop dangereux, tu ne sais pas à qui on a affaire et en plus tu n'as aucun indice, remarqua Yagari, de plus l'aide d'un Sang pur ne sera pas de trop, même si je te comprends.

Son disciple soupira et se retourna, il s'approcha et récupéra le médaillon. Puis il s'appuya contre le mur

— Alors, que fait-on ? demanda-t-il sèchement en regardant l'aristocrate.

Celui-ci soupira et sentant les regards des trois chasseurs posés sur lui exposa leur plan.

— On va se séparer en trois groupes, le premier ira donner un coup de main à Shiki et Rima, le deuxième ira rejoindre Kaname et le troisième fera des recherches pour savoir qui aurait pu en vouloir à Kisa et surtout pourquoi. Chaque équipe aura son chef et devra lui obéir. Cela vous convient-il ?

Yagari et Zero acquiescèrent et Kaien Cross sourit, l'idée était bonne, astucieuse même. Maintenant, il restait à savoir qui ferait quoi.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils avaient formé les équipes, Zero avait tenté de protester pendant cinq minutes, mais il avait fini par admettre que c'était la meilleure solution. Et cela donnait ceci.

Équipe 1 Équipe 2 Équipe 3

Shiki Kaname Kaien

Rima Seiren Yagari

Aido Zero Ruka

Kain Takuma

Yagari soupira, il détestait devoir rester à l'Académie faire des recherches, mais savait que lui et Kaien ainsi que la jeune Sœn étaient les plus aptes à le faire. Jetant un regard inquiet vers son ancien élève, il espéra qu'il ne ferait pas l'immense bêtise de se disputer avec Kuran.

On toqua à la porte, Kaien Cross leur dit d'entrer d'une voix ferme et le panneau de bois s'ouvrit sur les trois membres de la Night Classe. Ruka, Aido et Kain jetèrent un regard surpris vers Tôga Yagari, célèbre pour être le meilleur chasseur du moment, autant que chez ces derniers que chez les vampires. Puis Kain se tourna vers le directeur et de sa voix calme demanda.

— Que fait-on ?

Le directeur sourit et croisant ses mains sous son menton répondit.

— Zero et Takuma vont rejoindre Kaname et ils essaieront de retrouver la trace de Kisa. Toi et Aido vous allez rejoindre Shiki et Rima et enquêter sur le lieu de la disparition, si vous trouvez quelque chose, vous nous contacterez, moi, Tôga et Ruka. Quant à nous, nous allons faire des recherches sur les raisons de cette disparition, c'est clair ?

Kain hocha la tête et jeta un coup d'œil au jeune Kiryû. Il ne l'aimait pas particulièrement, le trouvant odieux avec leur maître, entêté, mais il devait admettre qu'il aimait vraiment sa sœur et pour le jeune Akatsuki cela valait tout le reste.

Puis il regarda son cousin et déglutit en le voyant lancer un regard haineux au jeune chasseur.

Aido adorait certes la jeune Kiryû, mais il haïssait son frère et ne supportait vraiment pas son comportement envers Kaname. De plus, il était certainement jaloux de savoir que Zero allait être dans la même équipe que le Sang pur.

Quant à Ruka, elle devait être dans le même état d'esprit, même si elle paraissait plus inquiète pour son amie qu'autre chose. Zero, lui, était mécontent de devoir faire équipe avec Kuran et surtout de devoir lui obéir. Mais si cela lui permettait de retrouver et de sauver sa sœur , il ferait avec. Aido et Kain partirent en premier, promettant de les prévenir en cas de nouvelles.

Puis Zero sortit, après avoir fourré le médaillon dans sa poche et prévenu le meilleur ami de son ennemi qu'il devait aller chercher un objet dans sa chambre et qu'il le rejoignait dans le couloir juste après. Takuma s'apprêtait à le suivre quand le maître de Kisa lui attrapa le bras. Surpris, le jeune vampire le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

— Oui ? s'enquit-il.

— Je compte sur toi si jamais ton chef et Zero se disputent. J'ai entendu parler de toi et je sais que tu es le plus apte à les séparer en cas de besoin. Je compte sur toi, d'accord ?

Takuma sourit et hocha la tête.

— Je ne suis pas sûr d'arriver à les séparer, mais je ferais de mon mieux. De toute façon, vu la situation, je ne pense pas qu'ils vont se battre.

Yagari hocha la tête et le lâcha, le jeune aristocrate sortit et rejoignit le jeune chasseur qui l'attendait avec impatience, inquiet pour sa sœur . Ils se mirent en route rapidement. Yagari, Ruka et Kaien se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque afin de faire des recherches et espérant trouver quelque chose d'utile pour les missions de leurs amis.

Pendant ce temps, Kisa se réveillait lentement dans une cellule sombre et froide. Elle essaya de s'asseoir, mais une très forte douleur parcourut son dos, sa nuque et sa tête et elle retomba par terre en criant de douleur. L'adolescente dut fermer les yeux tant la douleur était insupportable.

Au bout d'un moment, la jeune fille parvint à les rouvrir et elle attendit prudemment que la douleur cesse. Une fois celle-ci partie, elle se rassit très, très lentement et regarda autour d'elle. La cellule était très petite et presque vide, il n'y avait que le lit inconfortable sur lequel elle était assise et une table où était posée une carafe d'eau ainsi qu'un verre. Assoiffée, la jeune chasseuse essaya de se lever, mais dès qu'elle se redressait un peu plus, elle voyait sa vision se troubler. Et visiblement le sol était trop dur pour qu'elle prenne le risque de tomber dessus comme une masse... Au prix d'acrobaties, elle arriva enfin à attraper le pot et le verre et la jeune fille but avidement le liquide froid et rafraîchissant. Une fois ceci fait, elle regarda plus attentivement l'extérieur du cachot glauque et aperçut d'autres cellules, vides, à part quelques squelettes ce qui la fit grimacer. Soudain, elle entendit des bruits de pas, et fronçant les sourcils, elle tourna la tête vers la direction du son, reconnaissant son ravisseur, elle blêmit et bredouilla.

— Non, pas vous, mais pourquoi ?

Il la regarda sans un mot et un son se fit entendre, une sorte de sifflement dans l'air. Puis Kisa se sentit à nouveau faible et luttant en vain s'effondra sur le lit. L'inconnu ouvrit la porte, entra et la prit dans ses bras, puis il disparut sans un mot. Une ombre sortit d'une cellule et attrapant son portable composa un numéro...

Au même moment, un jeune vampire et sa petite amie étaient en train d'inspecter soigneusement une maison désaffectée.

— Shiki !

Le jeune aristocrate tourna la tête et passant une main dans ses cheveux violets s'approcha de la rouquine en train d'examiner le sol. Curieux, il se pencha et fronça les sourcils, prudemment il attrapa l'objet et marmonna.

— Ça sent les ennuis, Kisa n'utilise jamais d'arme à feu. Alors je ne vois qu'une solution...

— Quelle solution ?

Ils se tournèrent vers leurs coéquipiers, c'était Kain qui venait de parler. D'habitude si calme, là il semblait vraiment soucieux et n'arrêtait pas de serrer son poing. Aido n'allait pas mieux, lui si bavard et moqueur en temps normal, il se taisait et affichait un air sérieux. Shiki désigna le pistolet anti-vampire qu'il tenait et ils froncèrent les sourcils. Discutant avec animation pendant que Rima ayant pris son Nokia parlait à Ruka de leur découverte, elle changea soudain d'interlocuteur pendant un moment, puis raccrocha.

— C'est mauvais, d'après Yagari, les seuls à avoir accès à ce genre d'armes sont les chasseurs d'élite de la Guilde.

Trois regards sombres et inquiets se tournèrent vers elle et ils reprirent leurs recherches avec soin après avoir déchargé le pistolet et l'avoir rangé dans un sac.

Au haut-conseil des vampires, un Sang pur tapa ses mains sur la table devant lui et les membres du conseil le regardèrent avec surprise, désapprobation, colère ou encore pitié.

— Vous me dites que cela n'a pas d'importance ? Mais bien sûr que ça en a ! Ma protégée a disparu et vous me dites de ne pas m'en faire ? Vous...

— Ça suffit, Kaname ! s'exclama un individu installé confortablement dans un fauteuil. Ce n'est pas en t'en prenant à nous que tu vas la retrouver alors calme-toi s'il te plaît, ordonna le vampire qui dégageait une aura de puissance et qui soutint sans broncher le regard du jeune Prince.

— Vous avez raison mon oncle, s'excusa Kaname calmement et en se détendant, en partie du moins.

Rido Kuran hocha la tête avec satisfaction et contempla son neveu avec compassion et fierté

(ndla : Dans ma fic, sachez que Rido est un gentil vampire... Enfin aussi gentil que peut l'être un Sang pur. Et ce n'est pas lui qui a tué Juri et Haruka Kuran.)

— De toute façon. Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous en faites pour cette fille, maître Kaname. Ce n'est qu'une simple humaine et une chasseuse de surcroît, remarqua un conseiller avec mépris.

Il tressaillit devant le regard glacial, méprisant et furieux du Sang pur. Il avait de la chance que Kaname soit pacifique, car le jeune maître se retenait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas commettre un meurtre. Par respect pour ses défunts parents et aussi car l'homme qui venait de parler faisait partie de la famille de son meilleur ami. Mais également parce qu'il savait très bien que cela n'arrangerait rien.

— Ichiou, cela suffit, répliqua Rido. Cette jeune fille est une apprentie chasseuse et en plus la protégée de mon cher neveu. Ce n'est pas qu'une simple humaine. Compris ?

Son collègue acquiesça sèchement.

Au bout d'un moment, Kaname sortit et soupirant rejoignit son meilleur ami et son rival. Takuma leva la tête et regarda le jeune Sang pur avec compassion.

Il savait très bien à quel point son ami souffrait, il aimait aussi Kisa en tant qu'ami, mais comparé à l'amour du jeune Kuran, ce n'était rien. De plus, il savait que son ami en tant que dernier survivant de sa famille proche avait beaucoup de responsabilité. Zero regardait son rival et ennemi avec impassibilité, du moins en apparence, car en réalité il se retenait de se moquer de lui, de le provoquer, de le haïr... Il savait pertinemment que sans le jeune Kuran et ses amis, lui, Zero Kiryû, n'avait pratiquement aucune chance de retrouver et de sauver sa sœur ... Si elle était toujours vivante. Se maudissant de penser à cette éventualité, il sortit le médaillon et le contempla avec espoir. Pour la première fois depuis ce maudit jour, il aurait voulu que son jumeau soit avec eux. Ichiru avait toujours été meilleur que lui pour la traque et il était persuadé que son frère aurait déjà retrouvé leur sœur s'il avait été à sa place.

Kaname regarda son rival avec attention, il le jugeait responsable de la disparition de celle qu'il considérait comme sa sœur et peut-être un peu plus... Soupirant, il s'approcha et demanda au jeune Ichijô avec un espoir totalement idiot, mais tellement réel.

— Des nouvelles ?

Alors que son ami allait répondre par la négative, le portable du jeune Kiryû sonna. Ce dernier décrocha, inquiet et attentif.

— Oui ?

— _Salut Zero, ça va ? fit une voix masculine et amusée._

Le jeune homme se figea et chancela sous le choc. Les deux vampires le regardèrent avec inquiétude. Zero se ressaisit et répondit d'une voix glaciale.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

— _Moi aussi, je suis content de t'entendre, ironisa la voix._

— Je n'ai rien à te dire, Ichiru, rétorqua son frère en s'apprêtant à raccrocher.

— _Attends, si tu raccroches, on perdra notre sœur , le prévint son frère d'une voix tendue._

Le chasseur se figea derechef, ferma les yeux et demanda d'une voix ferme.

— Comment ça ?

Un rire amusé mais également nerveux se fit entendre à l'autre bout du fil.

— _Eh bien, je viens de voir ton cher président de la guilde l'enlever, l'enfermer dans une cellule glauque et revenir la chercher, inanimée et en piteux état, j'ai dû me retenir pour ne pas commettre un meurtre ce soir et tu peux me croire quand je dis cela, je ne jouerai pas avec la vie de Kisa, répondit son frère d'une voix tremblante de rage et de peur._

— J'ai dû mal à croire que tu éprouves encore des sentiments pour nous après ce que tu as fait ce jour-là, rétorqua son jumeau d'une voix glaciale.

Un soupir triste, mais résigné lui répondit.

— _Écoute, je suis en train de désobéir aux ordres de vampires qui pourraient me tuer en un claquement de doigts pour pouvoir te prévenir. Kisa est la personne qui compte le plus à mes yeux, peut-être même plus que lady Shizuka. _

_Alors je t'en prie, malgré la haine que tu as pour moi, va la sauver, elle se trouve au quartier général de la guilde, dans une partie secrète que seul le président et les chasseurs d'élite connaissent. Sauve la Zero, je t'en prie..._

Avant que son frère n'ait pu rajouter quoique ce soit, il avait raccroché. Le jeune Kiryû resta debout sans bouger pendant un long moment avant de se ressaisir et de se tourner vers les deux vampires.

— Je sais où elle se trouve.

Ichiru soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Beau jeune homme de dix-sept ans, il ressemblait beaucoup à son jumeau, ses cheveux étant jusqu'un peu plus longs et un long poignard étant attaché à sa ceinture. Il portait un pull bleu et un pantalon beige et ses yeux étaient remplis d'inquiétude. Il regarda le parc se déroulant à l'horizon et posa la tête sur l'immense fenêtre qui permettait aux rayons de l'astre du jour d'éclairer sa chambre. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et une voix féminine et perçante cria son nom alors qu'une ombre apparaissait à toute vitesse et se retrouvait assise sur une commode. L'adolescente, du moins en apparence, le regarda avec amusement et fit remarquer en riant.

— Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu dans cet état, mon cher Ichiru. On dirait que le monde vient de s'effondrer. Ce n'est quand même pas ma nouvelle apparence qui te met dans cet état ?

Le jeune homme se redressa pour faire face à celle qui l'avait fait abandonner toute sa famille et qui lui avait permis de survivre.

— Non, lady Shizuka, ce n'est pas ça et je vais très bien.

Shizuka Hio le regarda avec attention, puis demanda d'une voix redevenue sérieuse en remarquant le portable posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

— Dis-moi, Ichiru, qui viens-tu d'appeler ?

Le jeune Kiryû se raidit, ce qui en passant n'est pas forcément une bonne idée quand on fréquente une Sang pur aux sens plus affectés qu'un simple vampire et répondit d'une voix nerveuse et beaucoup trop innocente pour paraître sincère.

— Personne. Je n'ai appelé personne.

Il tressaillit quand la vampire fut devant lui en un quart de seconde et qu'elle leva la tête pour le regarder. Il baissa la tête et croisa les yeux gris de sa maîtresse, il soutint son regard et quand elle le força à reculer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit acculé contre la fenêtre, il sentit des frissons le parcourir et visiblement cela amusa beaucoup la Sang pur qui eut un rire cristallin.

— Que me caches-tu, mon cher ami ? Et ne me dit pas de mensonges. Je sais quand tu dis la vérité ou un mensonge. Alors ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix ferme et qui ne laissait place à aucune réplique.

Le jeune Kiryû savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix, espérant qu'il ne serait pas trop puni, il murmura d'une voix étrangement calme.

— J'ai appelé mon frère. La vampire fronça les sourcils, intriguée, mais lui fit signe de continuer. Comme vous le savez, je suis allé faire un tour à la Guilde des chasseurs pour voir ce qu'ils mijotaient et là...

Le jeune homme prit une profonde inspiration et reprit. Et là, j'ai vu des vampires autrefois humains amener au président une humaine. Ma sœur pour être plus précis. Le président l'a prise et emmené dans une cellule, puis il est reparti. Je voulais la prendre et l'emmener, mais elle s'est réveillée et je me suis défilé, puis le chef des chasseurs est revenu, l'a droguée et l'a emmenée ailleurs. Je ne savais pas quoi faire alors j'ai appelé Zero.

— C'est tout ?

Il hocha la tête et ne broncha pas quand elle le gifla, il savait qu'elle n'y avait pas mis toute sa force, sinon il ne serait plus en état de vivre, mais cela lui faisait vraiment mal.

Il baissa la tête et murmura des excuses. À moitié hystérique, elle lui lança au visage.

— Je me fiche de tes excuses ! C'est impardonnable ! Comment as-tu osé agir sans ma permission ? Je... Je comprends que tu aies des sentiments pour ta sœur et d'ailleurs je m'en fiche, mais appeler Zero, c'est... C'est...

Elle fronça les sourcils et ordonna d'une voix sèche.

— Sébastien ?

La porte s'ouvrit et un majordome, vampire apparemment, entra avant de s'incliner.

— Madame ?

— Conduis Ichiru dans un de nos cachots et veille à ce qu'il y reste au moins trois jours, ah et veille aussi à ce qu'il n'ait que le strict minimum pour survivre.

Son serviteur acquiesça après l'avoir regardé avec étonnement et s'écarta pour laisser passer le favori de sa maîtresse. Ce dernier avança sans un mot et alors qu'il sortait entendit son nom, il s'immobilisa et sans la regarder l'écouta.

— Ça me fait mal de faire ça, mais c'est pour ton bien. Va, maintenant.

Lui et Sébastien sortirent avant de refermer la porte. La vampire s'approcha de la fenêtre et posa la main dessus.

— Zero, Kisa, où êtes-vous, murmura-t-elle en souriant, se disant que l'heure approchait. Puis on toqua et une vampire entra.

— Oui, Sofia?

Sa garde du corps temporaire lui tendit un téléphone posé sur un coussin de soie et curieuse la vampire répondit.

— Oui ?

— Bonjour, chérie, répondit une voix amusée, mais tendre.

Le visage de Maria Kurenai s'éclaira et elle commença une conversation intéressante...

Loin d'ici, à l'Académie, Ruka parcourait un livre à toute vitesse ne lisant que ce qui lui semblait important. Elle soupira et le referma, rien, rien du tout.

Elle s'appuya contre le mur et leva les yeux vers le plafond, elle était morte d'inquiétude, cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

— Je croyais que la Night Classe n'avait pas le droit d'être à l'Académie le jour ? demanda une voix amusée.

Elle se tourna et aperçut Ayamé Hinamori en train de la regarder avec amusement et attention.

— J'ai une autorisation, rétorqua Ruka, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

— Oh, rien de spécial, en fait je cherche Kisa Kiryû, vous l'avez vu ? demanda le jeune homme d'un ton détaché.

Ruka l'observa attentivement et il soutint son regard en souriant.

— Non, je ne l'ai pas vue, qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? répondit sèchement la vampire.

Il parut surpris et continuant à sourire expliqua en haussant les épaules.

— Je l'aime bien et je voulais l'inviter à faire un tour, mais je peux l'attendre.

— Elle a déjà quelqu'un, rétorqua Ruka qui se méfiait de lui.

De plus, même si ce n'était pas tout à fait exact, elle savait que son maître avait des vues sur la jeune Kiryû, alors elle était réservée.

— Ah bon, s'étonna Ayamé, j'ai pourtant entendu dire qu'elle était libre.

Soudain l'atmosphère autour du jeune Hinamori changea, devint plus lourde, plus dangereuse, la jeune Sœn avait de l'expérience et sentit le danger, lentement pour ne pas éveiller ses soupçons, elle se déplaça vers la porte.

Ayamé la regarda et rapide comme l'éclair ferma la porte et sortit une arme de sa veste.

Ruka se figea en reconnaissant une arme anti-vampire et lui lança un regard perçant.

— Qui es-tu vraiment ?

— C'est moi qui poses les questions, rétorqua-t-il avec sérieux. Alors dis-moi où est Kisa et avec qui elle a une relation.

Même si je me doute de la dernière réponse. Et inutile d'essayer de sortir, de me battre ou d'appeler de l'aide. C'est clair ?

Elle le fusilla du regard, mais il ne broncha pas et approcha son doigt sur la détente. Effrayée, elle répondit rapidement.

— Je ne sais pas où est Kisa, elle a été enlevée et on n'a plus de nouvelles. Quant à ta deuxième question, je... Je t'ai menti. Elle ne sort pas avec un garçon, mais Kaname a un faible pour elle alors tu n'as pas intérêt à t'approcher d'elle.

Ayamé s'était figée en apprenant que son amie avait été enlevée, il aimait sincèrement la jeune fille et était prêt à tout pour l'avoir. Mais il s'était renseigné sur la jeune Kiryû et avait appris plusieurs choses essentielles. La première était que son frère et Kaname Kuran ainsi que les autres membres de la Night Classe étaient vraiment protecteurs avec elle. Ensuite, Kuran l'aimait et pour finir Kisa n'aimait pas être forcée. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa victime et sachant pertinemment qu'il ne devait pas laisser de témoins, appuya sur la détente...

Un poignard se ficha alors dans son épaule et grimaçant de douleur, il recula. Tôga Yagari apparut et se posta devant la vampire qui s'était effondré par terre.

— Ça va, gamine ? interrogea le chasseur avec calme sans quitter des yeux le jeune élève qui l'observait avec indifférence.

Fronçant les sourcils à cause du gamine, Ruka répondit faiblement que oui et rassuré, le chasseur demanda au fautif.

— Qui es-tu ? Et que veux-tu ? Tu n'es pas un chasseur, je ne t'ai jamais vu, alors comment t'es-tu procuré une arme anti-vampire ? Réponds !

— Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de vous, monsieur le chasseur, rétorqua l'élève d'une voix froide.

Soudain des pas se firent entendre et Kaien Cross apparut, inquiet.

— Tôga, que se passe-t-il ?

Il se tut, repéra son élève, son ami et le jeune homme avec un pistolet anti-vampire, l'ancien chasseur écarquilla les yeux et demanda faiblement.

— Ayamé, mais...

Le jeune Hinamori le regarda sans rien dire et un fumigène apparut devant lui dégageant une fumée violette irritante. Se protégeant le visage avec son bras, le chasseur d'élite fonça vers le milieu de la pièce et serra les dents. Trop tard. Le jeune adolescent avait disparu, Tôga rejoignit les deux autres et regarda son meilleur ami relever la jeune vampire. Ruka avait honte, elle venait de trahir celle qu'elle considérait comme sa petite sœur et l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle leva les yeux vers les deux chasseurs et prenant une inspiration murmura.

— Kisa est en danger, j'ai été idiote, je lui ai dit qu'elle a été enlevée et que Kaname l'aimait, il va sans doute essayer de la retrouver.

Yagari tressaillit et la fusilla du regard avant de sortir, encore plus inquiet qu'avant.

— Tu es fou ? On peut dire adieu à notre couverture maintenant. Comment on va faire, hein ?

Ayamé grimaça, sa coéquipière se mettait rarement en colère, mais quand elle s'énervait cela ressemblait à une tornade. Soudain le portable de la jeune fille sonna et après avoir échangé quelques mots avec son interlocuteur, elle raccrocha et souriant elle regarda son coéquipier et lui annonça calmement.

— Changement de plan. On doit aller aider une vieille connaissance.

Auteur : Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt^^.

Ichiru : Euh, c'est moi où je suis puni ?

Auteur regarde le jeune homme dans sa cellule et hausse les épaule avant de partir écrire la suite, enfin la publier plutôt.

Ichiru : C'est bien ce qui me semblait... Bon, elle a oublié alors je vais le dire, n'oubliez pas les rewiews merci d'avance.


End file.
